bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Bolt
BioShock "Don't be a dolt - use Electro Bolt!" Electro Bolt is a plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it manifests itself as blue-lit, forked electrical currents that run through Jack's wrists and up through his fingers. Electro Bolt is an active plasmid that instantly releases a bolt of electricity that immediately strikes a target enemy or object at the cost of EVE. The bolt deals no direct damage, but the target enemy is temporarily stunned on impact. If a stunned enemy is not attacked, or attacked but not killed, the enemy will immediately recover and resume action. It is effective against all enemies, unless resistant or immune to electrical attacks. In which case, the stun duration is either reduced or negated completely. Using Electro Bolt on bodies of water will cause them to be electrified for a short time. All targets in contact with the water (including the player) will take significant electrical damage. Electro Bolt can also explode combustible objects and open short-circuited door switches. Electro Bolt 1 Casting Cost: Approximately 95 EVE Damage Done: Approximately 400 Electrical Location: Electro Bolt 1 is found at the Gatherer's Garden in Welcome to Rapture Electro Bolt 2 Casting Cost: Approximately 110 EVE Damage Done: Approximately 1600 Electrical Location: Electro Bolt 2 is first available for purchase from the Gatherer's Garden in Arcadia for 120 ADAM Electro Bolt 3 Casting Cost: Approximately 120 EVE Damage Done: Approximately 8000 Electrical Location: Electro Bolt 3 is first available for purchase from the Gatherer's Garden in Hephaestus for 150 ADAM Note: Higher levels of this plasmid will increase the stun duration. Combat Strategy Splicers and stunned with this plasmid will take 400% damage from the next attack done to them with the Wrench. This combination is called the "One-Two Punch" by Atlas. Because stunned enemies are also considered to be the same as unaware enemies, a Wrench attack on a stunned enemy will also benefit from having the Wrench Lurker tonics equipped. Alternatively, the player may try to attack the Splicer with another weapon while the enemy is stunned. Using Electro Bolt on Security Cameras, Security Bots, or Turrets will cause a temporary shut down, allowing the player hacking access. Casting this plasmid on a body of water will temporarilty electrify it, stunning anybody inside it and dealing high amounts of damage. As such, it is very efficient when coupled with Incinerate!. The same could apply with any combination of fire and electricity-based weaponry. Towards the end of the game, this Plasmid will start to lose its effectiveness. Thuggish Splicers become immune to Electro Bolt, and machines will be stunned for a lesser amount of time, lest the player upgrades. However, it still remains an effective anti-Big Daddy weapon. Enemies hit by Insect Swarm will not be stunned by Electro Bolt. Recommended Tonics Equipping the Electric Flesh tonics will substantially increase the amount of electrical damage done by Electro Bolt to enemies in water, in addition to making the player highly resistant or immune to electrical damage. EVE Saver will slightly reduce the EVE cost when casting this Plasmid. BioShock 2 Electro Bolt will be returning BioShock 2, both in the singleplayer and multiplayer game modes. In the singleplayer, after being upgraded it will be able to fire continuously and jump towards enemies near the initial victim, as can be seen in one of the new videos on www.bioshock2game.com. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Plasmids Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer